Lester's Secret
by Cengiz
Summary: The team is going out together and finds out a little secret about Lester. Enjoy


**A/N:** Hey everybody. This is a little one-shot sequel to "I'm here to protect you" and "Whose Fault". It can be read without knowing the other stories, but it could be helpful. ^^

The beginning is a little intro about why the team is going out for dinner and hasn't really to do something with Lester's secret, I hope you don't mind. And I hope you still read further :P

Thanks to Lovingthis for your beta-read :o)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It all began when one of his soldiers died, McDunham - killed by a Tree Creeper, found by Becker.<p>

He was a good soldier, a good man, father of two little kids.

Becker was so upset after informing his wife about the death of her beloved husband, that Abby and Connor, who just came back from the Cretaceous a couple of days ago, and Jess decided to take him out. At first, he refused, but he couldn't withstand Jess' bright blue eyes, looking at him and begging him to join them, so he agreed.

They asked Matt, too. But he denied, having something to do. Later, it turned out that he was taking care of Emily, having her at his home.

So, the four of them went to a nearby pub. Drinking beer and wine, sitting in silence until the Captain told them about the glory days of the passed soldier. And Connor and Jess told them how Connor accidentally locked down the ARC and nearly killed Burton and Rex.

Somehow, they kept on with that. Each time when some of the ARC-staff died, mostly a soldier by doing his duty and saving lives, they went out to a pub, drinking alcohol, or to a restaurant eating dinner, commemorating the fallen ones. And although Becker still felt guilty about their deaths, somehow he felt less alone with them around.

Later, Matt joined in, as Emily went back to her time again. He was so upset, didn't speak one single word. Everybody knew why, but nobody dared to ask. That day, they went to a dance-bar and while Jess, Abby and Connor danced on the floor, Becker and Matt sat at the bar, drinking beer. They didn't talk much, but now and then Becker patted him on his shoulder.

After Emily returned and decided to stay in this era she joined them, too. They went out for dinner after her husband died. She may not have like him but it was her husband after all. Abby and Jess questioned her about how it was like the Victorian living and Emily told them everything she knew. The men just listened to the woman's words and Matt smiled the whole time. It was a slightly smile, barely visible for others, but it was right there on his lips, and his eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever before.

But these times always were depressive, due to the sadly reason of their meeting, once or twice a week.  
>So, the girls decided that it was time not only to commemorating those who lost their lives, but rather to come together and celebrating the lives they rescued.<p>

And thanks to a certain Head of Security they came a lot together in the last weeks.

First, the day after Becker saved Abby and Rex from raptors, coincidentally the day he saved Connor from an Albertosaurus, they went to the favourite Italian restaurant of the couple, eating pizza and lasagne and drinking Italian wine.

Then, after Becker saved Lester's life from having a heart attack, they went to a nearby Irish pub, drinking the boss' favourite whiskey and telling stories about the unemotional, sarcastic man, who secretly cared a lot for his employees.

After saving Emily from burning her face three days previous, the group went to a culinary school. That was quite fun, Emily did great work using the unfamiliar tools and Jess and Matt were really good students listening to what the cook told them. Only Becker and Connor started a food-fight and were promptly banned from the class. Abby didn't really cook, she ate all the vegetables and gave the chef a reproof about the meat he used.

Once again the Captain saved another life- Matt nearly being hit by a car, after the men had chased a Mapusaurus. They went to a pub too that day, but Abby, Connor, Jess and Emily quickly got bored at listening to the Head of Security and the leader fighting about, whose fault it was, and who should have followed whose orders. For short, they played their I'm-the-Alpha-Male game once more.

It was true to be said, the men played that game every day until Lester returned from the medical bay. And the girls and Connor decided to celebrate that day, too, with going to one of their favourite bar and dance clubs.

Becker saved Jess as well from being attacked by a new recruit. But this day was so awful for Jess, that the Captain kept company with her, watching a film, just the two of them.

After said recruit tried to shoot the Head of Security a couple of days later, they went to a Greek restaurant, eating gyros, grilled lamb, scampi, calamari, tiropitakia, suvlaki and other Greek specialities. Everything paid by Becker, as thanks to his friends for saving his life.

And this time was another special moment to all of them, although no one died or was rescued by just one of them.  
>The restaurant was chosen by Matt. It was quite big, but with a warmly atmosphere and several separate areas and it seemed for each table, that the restaurant itself was little and homely. The light was dimmed and they played classical live music, situated in the middle of one side on a little stage. The walls were painted in orange and red and they had wooden tables with comfortable chairs around.<p>

The six of them entered the restaurant together. A waitress escorted them to their table and they took place: Connor on the outside, Abby and Emily next to him. Matt sat opposite to her, with Jess to his right and next to her sat Becker. They ordered their drinks and started to chat, a nice little chat about unimportant little things, freeing their minds from the event of this day.

The air was filled with the sound of a wonderful piano and cello duet. The melody seemed to slip right into everyone's heart, making them feel satisfied and calm. As their drinks arrived they ordered their food. Steak medium for Matt and Becker, spareribs for Connor, mixed salad with fresh baguette for Abby, a tomato crème soup for Jess and a deer with dumplings for Emily. After the men decided that the young Field Co-ordinator couldn't only eat a soup they ordered Hawaiian toast, too.

The music turned and a cello solo started to play. A beautiful sad music with a melody like from the orient.

Jess excused herself to go to the lavatory. As she exited the toilet the cello still played, making her feel like she was in The Arabian Nights. Eager to see who could play such a beautiful instrument she went in the opposite direction.

Her shoes made little tap sounds as she slowly came near the stage. Eyeing the player, she froze instantly, her eyes and mouth wide open. Undetected by the musician she quickly turned around and headed back to her friends.

"Guys. You have to see this." She prompted them to follow her.

They rushed forward towards the stage and stood still. Watching the man in the middle of the little podium playing his instrument with such an abandon that it made their skin crawl.

"Oh my god." Stated Abby.

Emily was flabbergasted.

Becker gaped and opened his mouth like a goldfish in its bowl.

Only Matt kept a straight face and listened to the music.

It was Connor who rose to speak. "Jess, why didn't you ever tell us, that Lester can play the cello?" He asked the little woman next to him.

"I never knew." She answered, deeply impressed by her boss.

As the music faded away, they needed a second to react but then cheered and applauded, making the whole saloon looking at them.

Lester raised his head, inquisitive to know who would have the impudence to break the peace.

"Jeez! Can't I have nowhere a rest from you?" He rhetorically questioned as he beheld the team. "What are you doing here?" The man asked further.

"Eating dinner. What are you doing here?" Answered Matt and returned the question.

Lester's reply was cut off by a throat clearing from one of the waiter, gesturing the older man to silence their conversation in front of the eating guests. The Head of the ARC rolled his eyes and questioned his members in a lower voice. "Where is your table?"

The group, with him in tow, returned to their seats. After Becker borrowed a chair for his boss from a nearby table, positioning it at the head of the table, and all sat down, Lester continued the talk.

"I'm here, because the doctor ordered me to. He said I have to find something to relax, something to calm me down when I'm under stress." He explained in a nonchalantly tone.

"Since when do you play?" Was Emily's next question.

"My mother taught me to play it, since I was five. So, it has been quite a while." The boss replied with a calm voice.

"So you did play all the time?" Jess asked next.

The older man responded, unusually talkative. "No, the last years not, but as I started to play again I found out that I really missed it."

"Is this the only instrument you can play?" Was Connor's question.

And now the man found back to his used to be self: "Is this a question-response game?" He replied with his usual sarcastic tone.

Lester found himself in front of six pairs of wide puppy eyes, starring at him, begging while the corresponding mouths answered simultaneously. "Please. Tell us. Just this once!"

The Head of the ARC, rolled his eyes. "Fine." He agreed. After playing his instrument he always was filled with satisfaction and nothing and no one could ruin that. "But I'll only answer three questions from everyone, every question only once and only for today."

Connor grinned widely: "So, you'll answer my question?"

"Yes. And the answer is yes." Lester smiled, knowing that the scientist just asked his second question.

The waitress appeared and interrupted their little conversation, bringing the food.  
>"James, are these friends of yours?" The woman, in her mid-thirties questioned, as she served the meals.<p>

"No. Just employees." He answered, looking slightly annoyed.

The woman smiled warmly. "James, do you want something to eat?" She questioned, seeing that his place was empty.

"Um, Lester, you can have the toast Hawaii. I only wanted to eat my soup anyway." Jess offered and hold it out towards him, before he could say a word.

"You can't just eat a little soup. That isn't a proper meal." Lester rebuked the young woman as he took the toast from her.

"I concur!" Agreed Becker, lifting his eyebrow and looking caringly at her.

"Aisling, I'll get the salmon with rice, gin and for the young lady the soft cheese soufflé with peaches and raspberries." The boss ordered, leaving no room for her to counter.

With another warm smile the waitress nodded and left.

"You recently had a heart attack, and now you're drinking alcohol?" Becker looked at Lester reproachfully. He was really concerned about the older man's well being.

"You are neither my doctor nor my wife and far too badly paid to rebuke me, so guard your tongue Captain. By the way, that was your first question." He declared, looking for the woman who just approached him to serve the drink.

Emily changed the conversation back. "That sounded so beautiful your cello, will you play for us sometimes?" She questioned and everyone started to eat.

"No." He shook his head to intensify the rejection.

Abby broached the subject again: "Not even for the mammoth? Classical music is really good for upset animals living in cages."

"Um, maybe." He gave it a serious consideration. Somehow he liked the mammoth and not only just because the big baldly thing once saved his life.

Encouraged by his fiancé Connor questioned further: "I can play drums. Maybe you want to do a little session with me together?"

"Oh god. No!" Lester laughed sarcastically and took a big gulp.

"Since when do you play here?" Matt asked with his Irish accent.

"For nearly five weeks now."

"And why here?" He asked further while he ate his steak.

"Three time a week they let amateurs play if they are good enough, and I like the atmosphere."

"So you play more this evening?" Jess asked him curiously, spooning her soup.

"No. I already played half an hour, that's enough for one day and there are more who want to play."

The waitress appeared once more, serving the last two meals and taking the empty plate from Lester, who instantly started to devour the fish.

"And which songs can you play?" Connor questioned but he didn't get an answer.  
>"Hey, why don't you answer my question?" He asked confused.<p>

"Because you already had three questions." The man grinned boldly and loaded his fork up with the rice.

"No. This is the third, my second one was if you want to play with me together sometimes." The scientist looked baffled.

Lester grinned widely. "That was your third one. Your second one was, if I would answer your question."

"Hey! That was mean." The young man protested, earning grins and giggles from the others.

Abby decided to bestead her man-to-be and repeated his question: "Which songs can you play?"

"Every question only once." Lester recalled his rules with delight.

Becker questioned uncomprehendingly: "How can you be so petty?"

Lester glared at the man to his left and called him with an admonishingly voice to order. "Captain!"

The others winced at the sudden frosty atmosphere.

Immediately the soldier looked down, regretting his inappropriate behaviour. "My apology, Sir. I'm not myself today." He sincerely excused himself.

Not visible to everyone, Jess placed her hand on Becker's lower back, slightly stroking across the fabric, trying to calm him down and earning a thankfully smile from his lips.

Lester knew all to well why Becker's nerves were that tensed. Sympathising with his Head of Security he decided to leave it as that and went on with the little game. "Any more questions?" He asked to everybody around grinningly.

"What does your wife say to this, does she know it?" Abby replied to him.

"Of course she know. I have to play here, since she kicked me out of the house." The boss answered.

The team gaped and Jess quickly covered her mouth with her right hand, to prevent a shriek, leaving a cold mark on the Captain's back.

"You are separated?" The Field Co-ordinator was horrified.

"No!" The older man denied, smoothing their ruffled feelings. "I'm simply not allowed to play after 10 o'clock in the evening anymore. Because sometimes I just like to accompany the sunrise with my cello."

Lester decided that it was now his turn to ask the questions: "By the way, why do you go out today? As long as I know, you only went out when either someone died or someone was saved. Don't get me wrong but in the last three days you did neither of it."

"Today was the court hearing." Becker declared, showing no emotions in his voice.

Abby explained further. "We all appeared as witnesses."

"And we decided to celebrate the court decision." Matt added.

"Oh, was that today?" Lester asked nonchalantly. Of course he knew which day it was. After all it was him who made sure that Galant got the right punishment as quickly as possible. No one could molest one of his staff, try to kill another one- actually two since attacking a team leader with the side of one's hand against the voice box is listed as a deadly assault- and get away with this. If it would had been he who rendered the judgement, he would have made sure that the Private would have get a private lesson with the ARC's raptors- unarmed.

Instead, he kept on with feign ignorance and questioned further. "Well. I see, that's why our little Miss Parker isn't hungry?" He looked at the young lady who picked at her food. "Still memories at how Becker got shot at?"

Jess nodded and lowered her head. Becker moved his left hand, gently stroking across her lower back, like she did to him, making her smile again.

Lester gave a caringly smile, turned his head and called for the waitress.  
>"Aisling, double chocolate cake for all of us. I'll pay." He ordered as the woman appeared at his side.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The songs I used for this story are both by Adam Hurst, a great cello player. The first song is called "Cold Wind", a duet with the piano, and the second one is called "Seduction" a cello solo.

Sorry for telling you at the end, but if I had told you at the beginning, everybody would have known that Lester would have played the cello. But you could still give them a listen, they are very beautiful songs.

I hope you liked the little story. Please review :o)


End file.
